


Reunion

by KageSora



Category: Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KageSora/pseuds/KageSora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richter's time as a seal is finally up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

Green eyes slipped shut, the burning pain of being a seal finally fading. It'd been so long… And he's so tired… He knew wouldn't last much longer, he'd simply been here too long. As he lost awareness, a strange feeling of peace came over him.

Emerald eyes opened to find a hauntingly familiar gaze staring back. He pushed himself up, startled, and stared.

"It's been a long time, huh, Richter? It's alright now, you can rest. It's over."

The blond before him was smiling, and looked so achingly familiar. But that was impossible. "You're dead."

Aster smiled. "So are you."


End file.
